


hoodini has created group chat "bananabussquad lmao"

by miniladdsfoodclan (orphan_account)



Series: bananabussquad lmaoo [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gay, Gayness, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angst foodies, angst meat, basically is always late, brian is the gayest matchmaker ever, brock is innocent, cartoonz and delirious hang out too often, craig has a crush on tyler, dont hurt brock, groupchat, groupchat au, jealous cartoonz, jealous vanoss lol, lui is a creep, lui isnt the innocent one lmao, meaty angst, mini ladd food clan heyo, nogla just wants to be alone, oblivious delirious, some cameos i guess, some character cameos lol, sorry - Freeform, tyler has a crush on craig, vanoss and del r in secret relationship lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miniladdsfoodclan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan thought it was the best idea to create a group chat. He wasn't wrong though, everything just happened to go downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chaos ensues

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt the most original idea ever but i got inspired after reading some tøp, mcr, p!atd, and fob group chat fics lol  
> pls bear with me this is my first fic here
> 
> just a heads up for y'all  
> ere's their names:  
> Vanoss - hoodini  
> Delirious - drunkonwater, changes to 1n50mn14b01  
> CaRtOoNz - AnImE, changes to weeaboointensifies  
> Moo Snuckle - moosemeese  
> Terroriser - arnoldstestes  
> Miniladd - smolboi  
> IAMWILDCAT - americanbacon  
> Daithi De Nogla - irishpotato  
> Lui Calibre - innocentbean, changes to imnotinnocent  
> BasicallyIDoWrk - blackasfuck

**_'hoodini has created grouo chat "bananabussquad lmao"_ **

_**'hoodini has added blackasfudge, innocentbean, AnImE, americanbacon, moosemeese, drunkonwater, arnoldstestes, and irishpotato'** _

**[2:05 am]**

hoodini: waddup bitches

americanbacon: dude what the fuck its two in the morning

hoodini: :^)

irishpotato: ;^)

americanbacon: wHAT THE FUCK DUDES

smolboi: guYs im tryin to sleep ere

drunkonwater: l0l w3ll 1 h4s 1n50mn14 3r3 b01

'drunkonwater changed his name to "1n50mn14b01"'

hoodini: wtf bro r u high

1n50mn14b01: bruh ehm nuT

AnImE: hELP

AnImE: hes drunk af i dunno y he just came here drunk lol

smolboi: omg i ship it

innocentbean: why are we making boats involved here

irishpotato: mY SMOL BEAN PLS DONT WATCH THIS SHITHOLE

innocentbean: but father~ ;^)

AnImE: ewww

hoodini: luke y does ur nane sound like an intensifying weeaboo

'hoodini changed AnImE's name to "weeaboointensifies"'

weeaboointensifies: bro no

1n50mn14b01: bRO YES

smolboi: o3p ^~^

americanbacon: i ship it so hard-

innocentbean: thats what she said ;^)

'irishpotato changed innocentbean's name to "imnotinnocent"'

imnotinnocent: dude im innocent

imnotinnocent: change it back pls

smolboi: I SHIP EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT ROOM

hoodini: noone says chatroom anymore lol

americanbacon: lmao well bae says so

americanbacon: amirite bae

1n50mn14b01: lmao bae???? well i got ere my two baes,,,,beat that,,,,,

smolboi: lameeeee

irishpotato: guys help lui is at my window

americanbacon: so to answer my question bae?

smolboi: :^)

smolboi: o shit wrong timing

hoodini: hAHAHA

weeaboointensifies: omG MINICAT I SHIP IT

1n50mn14b01: luke pls dont do dat ppl will think dat we breakin the you know

weeaboointensifies: lmaooo

imnotinnocent: nogla~ youre gonna get your punishment~

irishpotato:gUys heS bANgin on my DOOR

americanbacon: dats some crazy shit rite there loleezo

smolboi: hu d fuk is loleezo ill fucken kill im

moosemeese: Salutations.

1n50mn14b01: 80000001 ^000^3 +4[€$ [1€3 +μ@+

moosemeese: Jon, is that you? I don't understand you. :(

'weeabooinstensifies changed his name to "fabfox"'

fabfox: bitches u aint like mee~

hoodini: i regret making this groupchat

fabfox: guys jonathan is passed out and heS LEANIN ON MEEEE

moosemeese: Just let him rest for a while.

americanbacon: dude no one talks like that anymore lmao

moosemeese: :(

irishpotato: guys lui is still at my door help

moosemeese: Should I call 911?

irishpotato: yes pls

hoodini: oH MY GOD I SEE HIM NOGLA HES NOT AT UR DOOR ANYMORE HIS RUNNIN TO ME

irishpotato: dude r u ok

  
hoodini: sHIT IF ORGO T T OCL OSEMY DO O RSLAPAPSVWJQO

irishpotato: r u gettin kidnapped lol

hoodini: hello nogla~

moosemeese: I'm calling 911??

americanbacon: brock dont call 911 please

moosemeese: Oh, ok.

hoodini: guys

hoodini: lui literally just used my phone to type out his special message to noodles

hoodini: everythings fine tho

hoodini: guys?????

hoodini: u der????,

hoodini: fine im goin back to sleep, its 3 am anyways lol


	2. skool time bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiet thanks for the kudos ;-; thank u for takin the time to read my shitty fanfic lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> americanbacon-wildcat  
> hoothootbitch-vanoss  
> smolboi-mini  
> calibear-lui  
> irishpotato-nogla  
> moosemeese-moo

_**[3:46 pm]** _

_**hoodini changed their name to hoothootbitch** _

hoothootbitch: guys

hoothootbitch: what classes r u all in

hoothootbitch: im in math with jon and luke

americanbacon: im in history with marcel, brian and brock

hoothootbitch: o wow daz a lot

smolboi: im in science with lui and nogla

smolboi: lui wont fuckin stop starin at noodles lol

irishpotato: u wot m8

smolboi: hey thats my line

hoothootbitch: punch lui in the ass dud

hoothootbitch: fist that sweet ass lol

irishpotato: what the fuck is wrong with you

hoothootbitch: everything

hoothootbitch: im a giant ball of wrongness

americanbacon: that escalated quickly

irishpotato: hes a huge fuckin ball of deppresion

smolboi: *depression

irishpotato: lol no one cares

_**imnotinnocent changed his name to calibear** _

calibear: hi there~

smolboi: shit m8

hoothootbitch: shit the creepy fucker is here

americanbacon: why did i just hear a scream from room 204

smolboi: that would have to be nogla

irishpotato: he fuckin slapped my tiny ass

calibear: what? it was jiggly~

americanbacon: thats just plain creepy

hoothootbitch: yikes

smolboi: o there they go

smolboi: ms callaghan kicked out the two loll

irishpotato: theres nothin funny there mate

smolboi: hey thats my line

americanbacon: lui

americanbacon: was ur mum a monkey

americanbacon: how did u run like that

calibear: i dont know, ask sonic

calibear: hes my daddy~ ;^)

hoothootbitches: wait i juST SAW HIM TOO HE FUCKIN STARED AT ME FOR 10 FULL SECONDS THEN SET OFF WHAT

smolboi: dafaq is happening

irishpotato: h elpjaoqoqn

irishpotato: daddy~

smolboi: u sneaky lil macaroni

hoothootbitch: what the fuck is a sneaky lil macaroni

smolboi: i dont fuckin know i have no brain to mouth filter

americanbacon: wait he ran across the hall again

hoothootbitch: o ye ur right

hoothootbitch: there they go

smolboi: i cant see them

calibear: dickahaosp JLa h,is

hoothootbitch: woah there buckaroo

americanbacon: "woah there buckaroo"

smolboi: iml a ughi n

irishpotato: yall better be done with your jokes

americanbacon: "yall"

hoothootbitch: tyler please stop quoting us

americanbacon: "please stop quoting us"

hoothootbitch: fuck you

_**hoothootbitch kicked out americanbacon from bananabussquad lmao** _

_**smolboi added americanbacon to bananabussquad lmao** _

smolboi: ty

smolboi: ill never let you be kicked in this group

irishpotato: kiss already u lovebirds

calibear: hah yes

hoothootbitch: sorry ty

hoothootbitch: we love you

_**hoothootbitch sent a photo to bananabussquad lmao** _   
_(a picture of evan with his hands in heart shape)_

hoothootbitch: ill have to thank jon later lol

_**americanbacon sent a photo to bananabussquad lmao** _   
_(a picture of tyler flipping off the camera)_

hoothootbitch: tyler im sorryyyyy

moosemeese: hi everyone

moosemeese: hello?

moosrmeese: :^(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shittier than the last chapter

**Author's Note:**

> told ya it was that bad


End file.
